Broken Love the Swan coven and the Cullen coven
by Dawb
Summary: Bella is a Detective Nessi is a Teacher Jake runs the Pack Leah has imprinted and so has Seth but they all live with out Edward or the Cullen's


Life after the fight with the Voltori was kind of routine and serene. I had everything I ever wanted and could not ever see any of us being unhappy but I was wrong. After ten years of marriage me and Edward could not agree on anything when it came too our daughter and we eventually got a divorce. Nessi and Jake where both getting sick from the stress being made by the man I loved with everything I had. He could not or would not see that the love that Nessi and Jake had was as strong or stronger than any of ours. The years since then have been kind of boring and mundane I went too the academy and became a cop and am currently working with the Seattle special victims unit as a detective. Nessi and Jake got married eight years ago now and are talking about having kids witch makes me happy. The two of them are like my right hand I know that the family is always safe when I am gone because Jake knows how too take charge especially since he is still Alpha of the pack. Charlie is now retired and married too Sue so Leah, Seth, Nessi, Jake and I take turns checking in on them. They are really enjoying there golden years and take a lot of trips together. Billy died about a year ago and I do not think Jake would have made it threw it if it was not for the love of my lovely daughter Nessi. I keep in contact with the Cullen's and Edward but we do not get too see them often they are currently living in England. I have started my own coven with me at the head and Nessi and Jake under me. Leah met and imprinted on Nate a friend of Tanya's a few years back and they live with us. Nates power dose not affect me because he can control your mind and make you do what he wants you too. The rest of my children include Jamie, Amanda, Chris, Drake, and John (how they came into my family and there powers will be explained later.) It has been thirty years since my daughters birth and my change occurred some times it feel like it was just yesterday and some times it feels like it was five lifetimes ago. I still love Edward but I had too leave him for my daughter and sons sake I could not let him rip the two of them apart when I could see how much they loved each other. The day I packed my and my daughters stuff and said good bye too my love and my family was the worse day of my second life. I still talk to my sister Alice on a weekly basis and we try too get together at least twice a year and catch up on what's going on in our life's. Jazz and Emit come around at least once a year too see us and I am so happy too see them every time they come. Rose and I have got closer since the divorce she feels bad for the position I was put in by my ex her brother. She dose not have much use for Jake but she loves Nessi and me enough too realize they belong together. Mom and Dad come a couple times a year too visit and spoil us both rotten Nessi loves it but I still shy away from gifts but when its from your parents you always cave an take them. Edward and I only talk on the phone and that is not as often as I would like because it causes both of us too much pain. Nessi has not really even talked too him since the day we walked out of the house in forks and made our own family. The rest of my family knows how much I love Edward and want too be with him but have kept my distance for Jake and Nessis sake so they do not like him much. Now that she is older my daughter says that she dose not care if I go back too him but I cant just leave the family I have now too go back too the one I left years ago. I would say I would work on joining the families but I do not think any of mine would accept Edward in any way. They all love the rest of the Cullen's but I don't think they will ever willingly accept my love into our family.

The last time the family visited they had two new members in tow too all of our surprise one was Seth and the other was a hybrid like Ness her name is Camille and they imprinted on each other. They are getting married soon and want us all too come and I think this might be the test too see if my family can come too accept Edward. Over the years I have been training with my shield and it has become stronger and more resistant. I found out the last time that the Cullen's came that I also got a new power its kind of like the two separate packs where the alphas can hear each other but no other ones can. I have got numerous calls from Aero over the years too join him and his evil army but I always decline. I can now keep any physical threats out along with the ones like Jane's or Alec's. I constantly keep my shield around myself and when necessary around my family. We have only had one run in with the Voltori since all those years ago and it was just Jane and some of the minions and I was easily able too not just keep them safely away but push them so far away that they eventually gave up and left. We have all been on alert since then but nothing has happened in years but you never know when they will try too strike again.

Edwards POV

I guess my over protectiveness and constant pushing finally got me what I deserved. I have been miserable since the divorce it is bad enough the love of my existence left me but my one and only sweet daughter wont even speak too me. My whole family visits with them at least once a year but I never go I do not want too intrude on the new life my Bella and my Nessi have made for them selves. I also don't think I could leave them behind when it was time too go it was hard enough too watch them go once. I hate that mutt for imprinting on her if it would not hurt both of them so much I would kill him but that would probably push my girls further away from me than bring them closer. Even Rose has given him a chance and is starting too like him I think. She has told me that I need too open my mind and eyes and see the love that he and my daughter have for one and other. All of my siblings are fast too point out too me that in trying too push Jake out of our lives I am hurting everyone, they are right. My mom bugs me about trying too mend fences and get the two family's back together but I do not think that will ever happen. I have been written too and called by almost every one in her new family and they all agree in the most part that if I show my face they will take it off. I have kept up with how there life's are now Bella is one of the top detectives in the SVU in Seattle and Ness is now teaching for a private school close too there home. I was not even invited too my baby girls wedding a few years back but my whole family was and brought me back pictures. She is so beautiful. She asked dad to walk her down the aisle since I was not present. Alice told me recently that they are going too have kids she seen it and that is what both of them want. I wish I knew how too just let my feeling for Jake go. As much as I can not stand Jake I have become close friends with Seth and was glad when him and Camille tracked us down in England and asked if they could join us. We all said yes and they moved in too the guest room and have been here since. Jasper and Alice are now working with a group of people that do war reenactments and Jazz is loving it. Emit and rose started a design firm with mom and are having great success and of course dad is still a doctor. I am also practicing medicine now and loving it the only hard part was the blood at first but I got over that in no time. If you are wondering after Nessi was born and called me dad all the time I decided that I would just call my parents by mom and dad instead of Carlisle and Esme. I have kept too myself a lot since I got the divorce not wanting too bring anyone down with my bad mood. I hardly ever play music any more even though mom begs me too. The only time I play is for her and it is always her song I can not tell her no she shows me too much love. As close as Alice and I are she is not even talking too me anymore but thankfully she will still listen when it all get s too be to much.

Alices POV

They loved each other so much and seemed too not be able too exist with out each other but then they got divorced. Now I feel like I am in the middle I love them both so much and do not want too take sides. I told them both that they would have too deal because I was staying in both of there life my brother did not like it at first but since then has come too understand. I wish I could get the two stubborn heads too realize that they can work out there problems but I don't know how too get through granite and make something stick. I can see how much pain Edward is in every day with missing Bella and Nessi but will not change his view point on Jake and I don't think he has a chance of getting either of them back if he dose not change his attitude.

Roses POV 

I was not a fan of Bella when she was human or even that much after her change but since the divorce we have become really close. I talk too her at least twice a month if not more and visit a couple times a year. I don't talk too my brother Edward much since the day she left. I preach too him and tell him what he needs too do to make it better but that is about it. I miss my dear niece so much and now she is talking about having kids I will not be left out of there lives I might go and join there coven and make Emmett go with me if he likes it or not. I will still stay in touch with my parents and siblings but I do not want too be left out of the raising of any baby. Edward looked so pained when Alice told him about Ness and Jake having kids but he still will not change his opinion of them being together. I do not understand how someone who is blessed with having a kid can let that kid go just because you want too be stuborn. Oh well he is the one missing out not only on his dear daughters life but soon too be his grandchildren. I would be so delighted too be called mom and or grandmother by a loving child I really think he needs too be seeing a shrink.


End file.
